prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Honduras
Basics There are 3 network providers in the Central American state of Honduras * Tigo (by Millicom) * Claro (by América Móvil) * Honducel (by Hondutel) The three networks use different frequencies: Tigo's 2G and 3G is on 850 MHz, Claro's is on 1900 MHz and Honducel's is on 1800 MHz. In 2014/5 Tigo and Claro both started with 4G/LTE on the 1700 MHz (AWS Band 4) frequency. Tigo is the clear market leader in the country with a solid 60% share, followed by Claro with 39% and Honducel with below 1%. Overall, 99% of municipalities in Honduras have 2G coverage and 49% have 3G coverage by any provider. So don't expect high speeds and data use especially in remote areas is still very slow. In Honduras better be ready to show your passport for registration, when purchasing a prepaid SIM in a store. Tigo Tigo by internatl. Millicom group is the clear market leader in Honduras with the best network and a 60% customer share. 4G/LTE started in 2014 in Tegucigalpa, San Pedro Sula and La Ceiba. For its license, Tigo is required to establish a 4G/LTE network in all major cities equivalent to around 15% of the country’s territory. Availability Their SIM card cost roughly L.50, sometimes more with some credit or bonuses and is sold in their shops (locator). The most popular line is "triple saldo". This means on certain days of the week, your top-up is tripled in face value. For numbers ending at 0 and 1 on Mondays, with 2 and 3 on Tuesdays, with 4 and 5 on Wednesdays, with 6 and 7 on Thursdays, with 8 on Fridays and 9 on Saturdays. This only applies to top-ups of L.15 and more. Validity ranges from 5 days for a recharge of L.5 to 30 days for L.150 or more. Data feature packages For internet, you need to add packages called pacetigos: (*) = this package includes free WhatsApp chat and Facebook Activation is by typing #111# and choosing the adequate package or texting the code to 0101. For social media they offer: * WhatsApp chat for 24 hours: L.11, activation: DIA * WhatsApp chat + 600 MB for 7 days: L.120, activation: 600 * Facebook for 24 hours: L.15, activation: FACE * Instagram for 24 hours: L.17, activation: INSTA More info * APN: internet.tigo.hn * Website in Spanish: http://www.tigo.com.hn/ Claro Claro by Mexican América Movil is the only viable competitor to Tigo in the country. It has a slightly lower coverage, but lower rates too. Claro’s 4G/LTE network started in 2015 and was initially made available in major cities such as Tegucigalpa, San Pedro Sula and La Ceiba. Availability Like Tigo their SIM cards can be found in their shops (locator) for L50. You can top-up with vouchers of L25, L50, L100, L200 and L300 sold in many supermarkets, pharmacies, service stations or by electronic top-up L5-300, giving 1-30 days of validity and service. Check balance by *120#. Data featured packages For data you need to add one of these packages: To activate, type *777# and choose a bundle. All packages auto-renew. To stop, text 'CANCELAR' to 5050. Claro applies certain "restrictions" on their "unlimited" plans, but doesn't specify them. More info * APN: internet.ideasclaro.hn * Website in Spanish: http://www.claro.com.hn 'Honducel '(by Hondutel) Honducel was established in 2013 as mobile branch of the state-owned telecom operator Empresa Hondurena de Telecomunicaciones (Hondutel). Generally because of almost non-existent 3G coverage and unreliable service, it can't be recommended for travellers. It hardly reaches 1% market share and survives as their state-owned parent company still controls the landline market. In 2017 Honducel, has reportedly suffered heavy subscriber losses and ended the year below 10,000 mobile subscribers. It's notoriously cash-strippen and underfinanced and should be avoided, even if their starter packs charged at L. 31 are cheaper than those of its competitors. That's why no data rates and packages are listed for this provider at the moment. * Website in Spanish: http://www.hondutel.hn/ Category:America Category:11/18 Category:Tigo Category:Claro